Disney Channel/Other
The Disney Channel 1983–1986 The_Disney_Channel_ID_1983.jpg|Network ID from 1983 1986–1997 Disney Channel Henry.jpg| The Disney Channel.png|Circa late-1980s Disney Channel Rabbit.jpg|"The Disney Channel presents" DC_EndTag_1986.png|End tag from 1995 until the 1997 rebrand. The Disney Channel Americas Family Channel.jpeg|Lineup (part 1) The Disney Channel lineup.jpeg|Lineup (part 2) The Disney Channel Celebrates.jpeg|"The Disney Channel Celebrated" The Disney Channel up next Welcome to Pooh Corner.jpeg|The "coming next" bumper used for Welcome to Pooh Corner Disney Channel MLP Tales promo.jpeg|Promo for ''My Little Pony Tales Screen_shot_2017-07-22_at_9.56.02_AM_(14).jpg|Promo for Superman II 1986-1997 Network IDs Disney Channel Baby Mobile.png|Baby Mobile Disney Channel Clay.png|Clay Disney Channel Doors.png|Doors Disney Channel Grocery Store.png|Grocery Store Disney Channel Jigsaw Puzzle.png|Jigsaw Puzzle Disney Channel Locket.png|Locket Disney Channel Mickeys Driving Scene 1.png|Mickey's Driving Scene (1) Disney Channel Mickeys Driving Scene 2.png|Mickey's Driving Scene (2) Disney Channel Mickeys Film Countdown.png|Mickey's Film Countdown Disney Channel Mickeys Nightmare.png|Mickey's Nightmare Disney Channel Mickeys Scary Ride.png|Mickey's Scary Ride Disney Channel Mickeys Waterskiing.png|Mickey's Waterskiing Disney Channel Mountain.png|Mountain Disney Channel Paint Can.png|Paint Can Disney Channel Paper.png|Paper Disney Channel Pancakes 1.png|Pancakes (1) Disney Channel Pancakes 2.png|Pancakes (2) Disney Channel Potholder.png|Potholder Disney Channel Printing Press.png|Printing Press Disney Channel Record Player.png|Record Player Disney Channel Shadow Puppets.png|Shadow Puppets Disney Channel Snowy Mountain.png|Snowy Mountain Disney Channel Square Peg in Round Hole 1.png|Square Peg in Round Hole (1) Disney Channel Square Peg in Round Hole 2.png|Square Peg in Round Hole (2) Disney Channel TIme Machine.png|Time Machine Disney Channel Train Set.png|Train Set Disney Channel Train Window.png|Train Window Disney Channel Upside Down 1.png|Upside Down (1) Disney Channel Upside Down 2.png|Upside Down (2) Disney Channel Water Pitcher.png|Water Pitcher Disney Channel Workout.png|Workout 1995-1997 Disney Channel 1997–2002 90s_Disney_Channel_promo_for_Even_Stevens.png|Promo for Even Stevens IMG 20150119 211652.JPG|End tag used in many Express Yourself promos from 2001-2002 and in the 2001 9/11 bumper. 2002–2010 Disney Channel 2007.svg|Version with gradients Disney Channel 2003.jpg| Disney Channel 2002 old.svg|The logo with a purple fill. Disney_Channel_2002_alt.svg|The whole logo itself. Normally shown on intros for Disney Channel's original series and movies between 2002 and 2007 Disney+Channel+logo.jpg|All blue logo. Disney Channel Shake It Up ads.jpg|Seen on ads for Shake It Up. DC_ExpressYourself_EndTag_2002.jpg|End tag used in the Express Yourself promos and other related promos from Oct. 2002-2006 in the U.S. version. DC_OnScreenBug_US.png|On-screen bug, with the bottom part of the logo not visible, used from June 2002-August 2006 in the U.S. version. DC_OnScreenBug_Int.png|On-screen bug, with the bottom part of the logo visible, used internationally (until 2011) and in the U.S. version from Aug. 2006-May 2010. DC_OnScreenBug_Blue.png|In the U.S. version, from Oct. 2002-2007/2008, the logo would pop into view from the bottom right-hand corner, then the name of the current show playing would slide out from the logo for about 10 seconds (sometimes while the current show is playing it shows the name of the wrong show), then the ticker slides back in and turns into a grey on-screen bug. It would turn blue again when the ticker expands once again to promote a new episode of a show or sweepstakes for the channel. It would also be blue when the bug reappears from the channel's promotion of its website. DC_Promo_OnScreenBug.png|On-screen bug during its promos, used from June 2002-2006 in the U.S. version. DC_Promo_Website.jpg|Advertisement of the channel's website used in the U.S. version, used from June 2002-late 2005, during programming. 2010–2014 Disney Channel 2011.PNG|Blue and yellow variation, used in on-air promotions and bumpers. DisneyChannel2010.png|The most common version used as the main logo DCHANNEL.PNG|Blue variation of the 2010 logo bandicam 2012-05-22 21-35-30-450.jpg|Logo on Earth Day, 2012 Disneychannelonscreenlogo2010.png|On-screen logo. Disney Channel 10th Logo.png|Gold and blue version. 2014-2017 Disney Channel 2012 Logo.png|A typical celebrity identity. Main article: Disney Channel/Celebrity Idents Disney channel Zazu.jpg Disney Channel Kaa.jpg Disney Channel Original 2014.png 2017-present DC_2017_hero.svg IMG_3036.PNG IMG_3037.PNG IMG_3038.PNG IMG_20180425_230921.png IMG 20180426 212433.png wp2439372.jpg IMG_20180628_210238.png DCVOD_2017.svg DCLIVEPLAY_2017.svg|Used during LIVE PLAY on the Disney Channel App (2017) DCLIVEPLAY_DisneyNOW.svg|Used during LIVE PLAY on the DisneyNOW App (2017-present) 149240_GO_LOGO.svg|Used during Summer 2018. DCVOD_2018_halloween.svg|The VOD logo, used during Halloween promos in 2018 Disney_Channel_YouTube_thumbnail_(circa-_2018).jpg|An example of a Disney Channel YouTube thumbnail Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel logos and idents Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney Channel